Grand Chase Omake
by Solica
Summary: Some funny Omake for every special day... "Chaotic Christmas Present" IS UP!


**Chaotic Christmas Present**

Solica: Hello everyone! Sorry if I was too late to published this... I'm in my uncle house right now...

Aira: Yey! Christmas Chapter!

Solica: Yep! Merry Christmas 2011 everyone! Please enjoy this chapter then~

* * *

><p>Third POV<p>

Location: Serdin Castle Longue at 7 a.m.

"Everyone! We'll be having a Christmas party tonight!" Amy shouted loudly after she enters the Longue.

Almost all of the Grand Chase that is still having their breakfast choked because of that.

*cough* "Stupid pumpkin head! Stop shouting like that! It's annoying you know!" Elesis shouted angrily to the dancer.

"That's not the problem, red head! It's Christmas time! C-H-R-I-S-T-M-A-S! We have to prepare a present!" The pink girl said cheerfully.

At that time, everyone in the Longue realized what she means.

"Uhhh…. Okay, I'm going to train. Christmas has nothing to do with me…."

The red knight started walking to the door, but Amy teased her,

"Come on, Elly~ I know you want to go to the town to buy Ronan some wonderful present~"

Elesis and Ronan blushed after hearing that.

"S… Shut up! It's not your business anyway!"

After saying that, Elesis run as fast as she can, away from the Longue….

* * *

><p>Aira POV<p>

Location: Serdin Castle Longue at 7.05 a.m.

Present…. I forgot about that! Uuuu~

I stare to Zero unconsciously, making him suspicious by my weird behavior.

"Aira? Is something wrong?"

I snapped back to reality and blushed.

"N… Nothing! I'm fine! Really!" I lied to him.

He became silent for a moment and then he nodded.

"I'll be gone for a few hours today, so don't go searching for me…"

The Wanderer then stand up from his sit and walk out the room….

"Have a nice trip…." I said that to Zero, but he was already gone before I said it.

I have to give him a present before he came back… But… what kind of present?

* * *

><p>Amy POV<p>

Location: Serdin Town's Shopping District at 7.30 a.m.

Teheheee~ Shopping when Christmas was so nice!

Many cute items are sold, and I even bought a pair of red gloves for Jin!

I can't wait to give this to him~

"Amy? What are you doing here?"

I look up and saw May walking towards me. She carried a medium sized box that I think is a present for Dio.

"Shopping for Christmas! I want to give something to Jin~ Do you want to give that to Dio?"

I pointed to the box that she was carried.

"T… This is just a… a… DOG FOOD! YEAH! DOOG FOOD! Ahahaha…." The female demon laughs nervously.

I still can't believe that is a dog food….

* * *

><p>May POV<p>

Location: Serdin Town's Shopping District at 7.40 a.m.

Damn! Why did I have to meet her!

I tried my best to hide the present, but it failed epicly.

She just keeps teasing me! I might end up killing her if this goes on…

MOVE IT GIRLS!

I hear a shouting in my back that makes me to turn around.

A man with horse rushed towards me and Amy very fast until we fell together in a pile of snow.

"Gah! What was that for?" I stand up together with Amy.

All of our clothes are covered with snow, and our presents are fall not far from our location.

"Ah!" I realized that my present were fell to the ground and I picked it quickly to run away as soon as possible.

I have to give this demon sweater to Dio without anyone knowing. Especially this loud mouth girl!

* * *

><p>Elesis POV<p>

Location: Serdin Town's Shopping District at 9.50 a.m.

After wandering through all the shop… At last I found a perfect present for Ronan.

A 10 kg barbell….

It may sounds weird to many people, but I know this is perfect for making him grow some muscle a bit.

His body looks like a girl even if he is strong enough to beat me.

"Uahhh!" I accidentally bumped into someone when I walking.

"Whoa! I'm so- Elesis?"

"Jin?"

The fighter helped me up from the snowy ground after he made me fall.

*sigh* "Why did you daydreaming? Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Uuuh... Let's just say that I'm not careful..." I scratched the back of my head nervously.

* * *

><p>Jin POV<p>

Location: Serdin Town's Shopping District at 10.00 a.m.

What's with that attitude? It doesn't looks like Elesis at all!

Wait... Now is not the time for this!

"Elesis..."

She tilted her head to side confusedly.

"I have to go now. I want to prepare for tonight Christmas Party" I said to her while picking my present from the ground.

There is another box in the ground that I think is her present so I decided to leave it alone.

"Oh... See you tonight then.." She picked her present and then waved her hand to me.

"Yeah, see you..." I replied and walked away from her.

Why do I felt present heavier than before?

It felt like I'm carrying my 10 kg barbell!

Since when a make up kit is as heavy as a 10 kg barbell?

Maybe I'm just too tired...

* * *

><p>Arme POV<p>

Location: Serdin Town's Shopping District at 12.15 a.m.

After doing all the housework in the castle, I decided to go shopping to the town.

I explored almost all of the shop until something caught my eyes.

A Nodachi sheath.

It will fits Lass's Nodachi perfectly!

I'm very lucky that the shop keeper is an Assassin Guild member~

He even gave me a discount after I said that I want to give this to Lass!

I thanked him for it and then walked out from the shop.

"Arme! Hey!"

A female elf walk near me. It was Lire.

She brings a small box along with her.

"Hello Lire! What did you buy?" I asked.

"Oh... It's just a fertilizer. I want to give this to Ryan..." I can see that she's blushing.

* * *

><p>Lire POV<p>

Location: Serdin Town's Shopping District at 12.20 a.m.

"I see..." She said calmly.

"You too, what did you buy?" I pointed to a long box that she carried.

"This is for Lass, a Nodachi sheath" The purple mage smiled.

"Wow.. I bet he'll be happy to receive that"

"Yup! Oh, by the way… Do you want me to teleport your present to your room?" She asked.

"You can do that?"

Arme nodded.

"Okay~ Here we go~"

I give the present to Arme and she teleport it in a few second.

"Thank you!" I thanked her.

"You're welcome~ Do you want to take a walk with me before coming back to the castle?"

"Uhm! Sure!"

Then we went walking around the town for several hours.

* * *

><p>Third POV<p>

Location: Lire's room at 12.20 a.m.

There is a long box lying on her bed….

* * *

><p>Third POV<p>

Location: Arme's room at 12.20 a.m.

There is a small box on the top of the table…

* * *

><p>Dante POV<p>

Location: Serdin Castle at 1.00 p.m.

I was cooking in the kitchen for tonight's party with Cross helping me.

He was not that good at cooking, but at least someone help me.

"Hey, Cross" I called and he gave me a questioning hummed.

"Have you bought any present for Christmas?"

I waited for him finished cutting carrot.

"I already send one to Eli…" He said.

"Really? What did you give to her?"

"Four pack of bullet…"

I sweat dropped.

"Hahaha… You're so lucky to have any girlfriend to share a present with... I don't have anyone to share, except my sister though…"

Cross blushed slightly and he replied.

"W…Well… Maybe you can share it with Sapphire… I never heard she has anyone special to share a present with… Other than her sister I mean…"

* * *

><p>Scarlet POV<p>

Location: Serdin Castle at 1.10 p.m.

I was entered the Longue with my sister and we heard Dante and Cross chatting in the kitchen. It was loud enough for to hear what they are talking about.

"Sapphire, eh? For a girl … I think a doll should work. When Amy still small, she was very happy when I gave her a doll" It was Dante's voice.

"Mr. Dante, I'm fine with doll" Sapphire walk near the kitchen, making the gray haired man startled and accidentally touched the hot frying pan that he is using for cooking a fish.

I saw Cross smirked and gave Sapphire thumbs up.

Sapphire looks like she didn't know what it means, but I do.

"Ow! Did you just hear us, Sapphire?" He asked while putting his hand to a bucket of water nearby.

"Not only her, but I heard that too…" I decided to enter the kitchen.

"Uhhh… Okay, I'll buy you a doll then…"

* * *

><p>Cross POV<p>

Location: Serdin Castle at 1.15 p.m.

"By the way Scarlet, did you give any present to Kyle?" I asked her and she blushed.

"Y…Yes…, I already send him a pair of shoes… Him was already too old…"

I hummed.

"Alright, I'm finished here… I want to go to the town before it darks… I'll leave the rest to you, Cross" Dante put the fish that he fried before on the plate and the jogged out of the Longue.

"Oh, don't switch the doll with sake ok?" I laughed and he glared at me for a second before going out.

"I'm going to decorate the Longue, the party will be held here right?" Scarlet picked one of the decorations in the box nearby.

"Let me help!" Sapphire picked some decorations from another box under the Christmas tree and started to decorate it.

Well… I should continue with my- Wait….

"Sapphire, what do you want to give Dante?"

The small blue girl turned to me and smile.

"To tell you the truth… I've give my present to my brother, but I have one more present to share"

"And that is?"

"A bible" She said innocently.

Silence.

Dante… I hope you won't cry tonight…

* * *

><p>Ronan POV<p>

Location: Serdin Castle at 3.02 p.m.

I was walking along the hallway with Lass. He and I are talking about how we should give the Christmas present to our girlfriend.

"So… I have to bring her as far as I can?" Lass asked to me.

"Well… It's not like that… You just have to bring her to some place that she likes or something like that" I replied.

Lass is going to give Arme a new staff, while I'm going to give Elesis a red headband.

We still brought them along because we just got home from shopping.

"Oh, hello Ronan and Lass" Elyce and Ren (with his human form) coming toward us from the opposite direction and greet us.

"Hello Elyce, you too Ren…" I greeted them back.

"Hello…" Lass said shortly.

"Buying a Christmas present?" Ren asked. He brought a present with him, same with Elyce.

"Yes, we just got here…" I said.

* * *

><p>Lass POV<p>

Location: Serdin Castle at 3.07 p.m.

"Oh, hello guys… What's with the crowd?" Blade suddenly appeared behind me. Looks like she used her Chaos Control again.

"We just having some chat about the Christmas present" I said.

"Where have you been, Blade?" It's Ronan who asked this time.

"Me? I'm giving Nate a Christmas present" She said bluntly.

"Really? What did you give him?" Elyce asked excitedly.

"Just a blue T-shirt, nothing special I guess…"

* * *

><p>Elyce POV<p>

Location: Serdin Castle at 3.12 p.m.

"Aww~ But I bet Nate will think it as special! It's from you after all~" I teased the hedgehog and she blushed.

"Hey! She blushed!" Ren followed to tease her.

"Shut up! I'm not blushing!" She turned around and me and Ren continue to tease her.

*TAP TAP*

I stopped after hearing a soft footstep from my back and then turned around.

It was Mari's. She is carrying a square shape box that is similar to mine.

"Mari~ Good evening~" I waved my hand to her and she just nodded.

"A present for Sieghart?" I pointed to the box.

She nodded again.

*PRANG!*

* * *

><p>Ren POV<p>

Location: Serdin Castle at 3.12 p.m.

A small vial of liquid slipped out of Mari's pocket and hit the floor.

It breaks immediately and made a lot of smoke that covered us all.

~A few seconds later~

*cough cough* "What was that?" I asked after the smoke started to disappear.

*cough* "Yes, what was that Mari? Is it dangerous?" Ronan followed to ask.

Mari kneeled down and checks the vial pieces.

"Don't worry, it's just a failure chemical…."

All of us sighed in relieve.

* * *

><p>Mari POV<p>

Location: Serdin Castle at 3.18 p.m.

"Excuse me then…" I walked through them to go to my laboratory.

That vial… I thought I filled it with _Teleport Potion_…

If it worked correctly, it can make an object (it won't work on human) switched place with another object…

I see that it was a failure, my present still remain the same.

My box didn't switched place…

* * *

><p>Ryan POV<p>

Location: Serdin Castle Garden at 4.30 p.m.

It almost night and I was checking some plant's condition that is covered by snow.

About Lire's Christmas present… I will give her some bird feed.

Why bird feed? Because she really loved the Sidtri that I gave last year.

"Hey! Country elf! What did you do up there! You're blocking my view!"

I searched for the source of the voice and found that it was coming from Dio.

The tree that I'm climbing is near his room's window after all.

"I'm just checking the tre- Whoa!" I slipped by the snow when climbing and accidentally throwing a box full of bird feed to Dio's room, it hit him in the face and made him fall to the floor, followed by a small table behind him.

* * *

><p>Dio POV<p>

Location: Serdin Castle Garden at 4.35 p.m.

Stupid elf! What did he throw to me? It felt like a box.

"Oopss! Sorry! I slipped!" I saw him jumped into my room and picked his box.

I rubbed the back of my head and glared at him sharply.

He gulped and then jumped out of the window quickly.

*sigh* "Damn that- Oh shi-!"

I realize the small table behind me fell and I quickly checked a box that contains a bottle of red wine not far from where I am.

Phew! Thank demon god! The box was not damaged.

But…

Why do I feel it become smaller than before?

…

It's probably just my feeling…

* * *

><p>Aira POV<p>

Location: Serdin Castle at 6.00 p.m.

Uuu~ The cold temperature made me wants to go to the toilet.

I put the box that contains a green jacket on the Longue table as soon as I arrived and then run quickly to the toilet.

* * *

><p>Dante POV<p>

Location: Serdin Castle at 6.01 p.m.

I brought the box contains a pinguin doll inside.

What was it name again? Pippup? Pipsquek?

Whatever... I need to go to the toilet right now!

I put the box on the table and then dashed to the toilet.

* * *

><p>Aira POV<p>

Location: Serdin Castle at 6.05 p.m.

Huh? Why did the box become 2?

I stare confusedly at the the box that has the same sized on the Longue table.

"Aira!" I hear someone called my name.

In panicked, I quickly hide one of the box without checking it again.

"What are you doing here? The party will be held in one hour! You need to get dressed!" It was Amy, she was pushed me out of the Longue and helped me for the preparation.

* * *

><p>Dante POV<p>

Location: Serdin Castle at 6.06 p.m.

Phew! I managed to get there in time!

I walk towards the Longue table and then picked up the box on the top of it...

* * *

><p>Sieghart POV<p>

Location: Serdin Castle at 6.45 p.m.

I was lazying in my room lazily all this day without doing anything.

The first time I stepped into the Longue, it was as busy as hell!

Few girls are decorated the wall, while the boys arranged the furniture.

I didn't see my girlfriend in the Longue, so I decided to go to her lab.

~A few minutes later~

I knocked the wooden door in font of me softly until I heard a familiar girl voice from the inside.

"Come in..."

I opened the door notice a blue haired girl with glasses, sitting in the middle of the messy laboratory.

"Why did you still here? There is a party in the Longue" I asked her.

The glasses girl face me and then replied.

"You're already gave me a Christmas present yesterday, so I don't need to attend that party"

I sighed and then continue.

"Well... Yesterday I looked at my calendar and thought that yesterday was Christmas Day... So I quickly bought some vial as a present for you..."

"Oh..." I saw her blushed a bit.

"Because of that..."

I picked her hands and then lead her to the door.

She didn't fight or struggle because I think she already knew that she can beat me in strength.

"You have to attend the party with me"

"Mari..."

* * *

><p>Aira POV<p>

Location: Serdin Castle at 9.00 p.m

"Merry Christmas everyone!"

I heard the excited cheer among the Chase.

The party has reached its end and everyone decided to take their soul mate somewhere, except for me and some other people who's soul mate weren't here.

"Aira? Where is Zero?" I looked up from my seat and then replied Blade's question.

"Uhm... He said that he was gone somewhere for a few hours..." I said with a smile to hide my sadness.

"I... see... I think I'm just going to my room... Take care of yourself okay?" She said and I just nodded.

Silence.

No one is in the Longue.

Only me here all alone.

No Zero in my side.

*Drips*

I felt my cheeks become wet.

Why did I cry?

Zero only gone for a while...

Why... did I felt sad?

I got up from my seat and then started running to who-knows-where, with tears still flowing from my eyes...

* * *

><p>Zero POV<p>

Location: Serdin Castle Front Door at 9.03 p.m

The sky has turn dark, and it seems I'm late for the party.

Huh?

*TOK TOK TOK!*

I heard a footstep coming from the inside.

Judging from the sound... It must be a girl wearing a high heels...

*CREACKK*

The front door opened slightly and I saw a sfamiliar girl with a long, blue, sky colored hair.

It's Aira, she's crying... What happened to her?

*sob* "Z... Zero? Y...You're back..."

She tried her best to wipe her tears, but failed.

"Aira? What happened to you? Why did you cry?" I asked while wiping the tears on her cheek.

"E... Eh? I... It's nothing! B... By the way, this is for you. Merry Christmas!" Aira smiled while giving me a box that has been warped neatly in green and red ribbon.

A present?

"Thanks... Can I open it?"

She nodded with smile.

I opened the present and found...

A pinguin doll?

*gasp* "Why did that-"

The water mage looked surprised and stepped backward.

"Aira, this doll-"

"NOOOO!"

She ran away before I finished talking.

* * *

><p>Aira POV<p>

Location: Serdin Castle Graden at 9.10 p.m.

Why did the box contained a pinguin doll?

*sob* I'm so stupid! It must've accidentally switched with that box from before!

"Ouch!"

I tripped and landed face first into the cold, snowy ground.

It was a bad idea to run with high heels in the snow after all...

"Aira? Are you alright?"

I heard Zero's voice far behind me.

So he was following me all this time...

"Stop! Don't come near me!"

Zero stopped from walking after I said that.

"I'M SO STUPID! I'M NOT CHECKING THE PRESENT AGAIN! I DON'T KNOW THAT IT GOT SWITCHED BY SOMEONE ELSES PRESENT! I'M-"

"It's okay..."

Now, it's my turned to stopped.

"It's okay, I understand the problem..."

The white haired man kneel down in front of me and he's took something out from his clothes...

A white flower...

It was very beautiful, and it reflected some kind of light from it petals...

"Merry Christmas... I'm sorry if I was late..." He smiled a bit and gave the flower to me.

"This is..."

"It's called _Precious Memory_... That is the only flower that grow in the winter..."

_Precious Memory_... Why did it felt very familiar to me?

"Thank you, Zero... Sorry if I'm making you worried..."

I hugged him and he hugged me back.

This is really the most beautiful Christmas in my life...

* * *

><p>Third POV<p>

Location: Serdin Castle at 10.00 p.m.

There are a lot of random noise all around the castle made by the Chase, all along the night...

END

* * *

><p>Solica: DONE! Phew! That was longggg!<p>

Aira: Me and Zero... *blushed*

Solica: *grin* Please R&R =3

* * *

><p>Note:<p>

1. Elyce's present is a music box.

2. Ren's present is a cat ears hairband.

3. Mari's present is a healing potion set.

4. Eli's present is a leather belt.

5. Nate's present is a red bracelet.

6. Kyle's present is a hairclip with a rose carving on it.

7. Dante's present is a pinguin doll... That is Piplup (pokemon)'s doll originally...

8. Shamrock's present for Sapphire is a pair of blue boots.

9. Shamrock's present for Scarlet is a pair of red boots.

10. Sapphire's present for Shamrock is a music book.

11. Scarlet's present for Shamrock is a notebook and a pen.

12. I'm sorry if there is a mistakes... Just tell me and I'm going to repair it.


End file.
